


I can’t see you in front of me but I know you’re there

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69, Flashbacks, M/M, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is home alone, and starts thinking about the night before with Louis and has to take actions into his own hands and receives some much needed help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can’t see you in front of me but I know you’re there

Harry wakes up to an empty flat, with no note or text from Louis saying where he is or when he’ll be home. Harry takes full advantage of this and turns his stereo up as loud as he can take for 10 in the morning, dancing around his room grabbing clothes for after his shower.

He strips off his boxers and starts the shower; once it’s warm enough he steps in. He notices their bottle of ‘special shower lube’ still sitting on the ledge, remembering the night before, earning a twitch from his cock.

“Fuck” Harry murmurs.

He tries going about his business, washing his hair, singing along to the radio. But his cock having other plans, steadily starting to grow as he has visions of Louis on his knees with his cock balls deep into the older boy’s mouth, Louis fucking two fingers in him. A moan escapes his mouth as he thinks back.

Washing himself isn’t helping any either, as he glides the washcloth over his body it gently brushing his now hard cock.

“Fuck it,” Harry reaches down and starts slowly pumping himself, his knees already buckling at the touch, he decides he’d rather be laying down and jumps out of the shower, still firmly holding himself and lays on his bed eyes closed stroking himself.

He begins fantasizing about last night’s activities, fucking Louis’s mouth as he’s staring up at him with his piercing blue eyes, he quickens his pace, Louis moaning incoherent babble as Harry repeatedly slams himself into the back of his throat unyielding.

Harry begins to quietly moan to himself as he now has a steady pace going, his other hand clenching the sheets.

  
Harry always has a habit of not being able to know what's going on around him when he does this. There could literally be a fire and Harry would have no idea what was going on. Something Louis always uses to his advantage.

Suddenly he feels something hot and wet engulf his fingers and tip of his cock.

Harry shoots his eyes open, stopping his movement.

“Well don’t stop now, you look so fucking hot.”

“God fuck Louis, sorry you were gone and I was thinking about last ni-“

Before Harry can even finish Louis has his mouth wrapped around the younger boy’s cock.

“Oh god Lou”

Louis licks up the underside and swirls his tongue around the tip, blowing cool air over the wetness.

“You look like you needed help love,” Louis says staring into Harry’s eyes as he licks off the little dribble of precum; a moan escaping Harry’s mouth.

“God ya Lou please, help”

Louis takes Harry’s cock in one hand slowly pumping as he bites at Harry’s hips, he starts sucking hard at the sensitive skin, earning groans from the younger boy.

He then moves his mouth back over Harry’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and starts sucking, moving up and down.

“So much better than my hand” Harry whines, Louis smiles around Harry, taking him deeper and quickening his movements.

Louis suddenly feels Harry’s arms around his sides lifting him up, shooting him a confused look.

“I wanna suck you too, can’t just watch”

Louis raises an eyebrow at him.

“Ugh do I have to show you everything?” Harry groans as he throws the older boy on the bed. Harry now stripping the older boy of his jeans and underwear. Harry climbs on top of Louis and hovers over his cock, Louis under him with Harry’s cock hanging above his face.

“Start blowing,” is all Harry says as he takes the older boy in.

Louis obeys and brings Harry’s cock to his mouth, both boys moan from the sensation. They’ve never tried this until now and they don’t know why they’ve never done it sooner.

Louis pulls Harry’s hips down to grant him better access to all of Harry and brings a hand up to his bum and starts teasing Harry’s hole with his finger.

“mmya” Harry groans, quickening his pace on Louis and mimicking Louis by brushing his fingers over Louis’s hole.

Harry’s arms start to shake as Louis begins nudging the tip of his finger in and out of Harry, he can barely keep himself stable over Louis and tries to concentrate on making Louis feel good.

“Yeah Lou keep doing that, feels so good”

Louis throws his hand over to the bedside table, blindly searching for the lube, good thing they keep bottles everywhere. He pulls his hand off Harry so he can squeeze some on his fingers; he reaches up and inserts a digit in Harry.

“fuuuucck Louis” Harry moans, unable to concentrate on blowing his boyfriend, but keeps a hand grasped around his cock slowly pumping and squeezing each time Louis thrusts his finger in and out.

“So tight babe, you didn’t finger yourself while I was gone? Good boy.”

Harry’s senses are on overdrive and he feels a deep haze over his eyes, he’s never been stimulated like this before and can’t help but scream out to Louis.

“No god never, more Lou more, fuck please”

Louis takes his mouth off Harry, his cock resting on the side of Louis’s cheek, his finger still deep within Harry.

“Not unless you get your mouth back on me babe”

And with that Harry does his best to suck Louis and feel what the older boy is doing back to him. Louis has now entered another digit in Harry, scissoring them, making Harry bite down on Louis’s cock, hard.

“Ohhhh” Louis groans at the feeling.

Harry bites down again and then brings his tongue up to Louis’s slit pushing it in and out and licking around the head. Louis bucks his hips up sending his cock into the roof of Harry’s mouth, Harry gasping a little. Louis thrusts his hips one more time to elicit another moan from Harry.  “mmmhmm” is all Louis can moan, with his mouth full of Harry.

Harry realizes he can do the same, and drives his hips down hard, his cock reaching the back of Louis’s throat causing him to choke a little and whine. As payback Louis shoves another finger in Harry, angling them just right to hit the younger boy’s prostate. Harry’s arms buckle and a muffled “shiiiittt” escapes him.

Both boys are hypersensitive and ready to burst at any moment. Harry shoves his hips down one more time for good measure, Louis having the same idea as he brings his fingers out of Harry and shoves them in at the same time his hips rise up.

With that Harry is coming hard into Louis’s throat, “ohhhfuckk Lou shitt” the come gurgling in the back of his throat Harry is that deep in his mouth.

Harry brings his mouth back to Louis sucking hard and nipping the skin, one final bob brings Louis to his climax and his hips jerk sending his come down Harry’s throat. Harry collapses on top of Louis’s legs.

After he comes down from his climax, Louis slides out from under Harry and faces the same way, pulling the younger boy into him.

“Fuck Harry, best idea you’ve ever had”

“Sorry I kinda sucked at it Lou”

“Ya, you did” Louis saying with a wink, earning a slap from the younger boy.

“No, I feel like I did terrible and it was my idea and god you were so good with your hands and mouth and I couldn’t concentrate.”

“Babe that was amazing shut up, we’ll just have to practice more.” Louis says stroking Harry’s waist.

“It is only noon, we could be pros by nightfall” Harry giggles

“I’m ready for round two whenever you are love.”


End file.
